Rouge Cupid
by KittyKatBella
Summary: When a rouge Cupid who didn't get to finish Love 101 steals a sling of poison arrows and escapes to the human world, love chaos rains as the four best Cupids in the business try to track him down and return love to normal. (Please read and review!)
1. Prologue

Our story begins in the TV control room of the Love building. Cupid Brandon was sipping a cup of hot chocolate while watching the many TV screens that showed what the LoveBug cameras were seeing. One of them was on Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy. It was three years later, and they had become two of the best Cupids in the business, along with Cupid Edd and Cupid Eddy. Another Cupid slammed the door opened, causing Cupid Brandon to drop his mug.

"Jeez, Cupid Jacob, what's got your arrow in a knot?" Cupid Brandon asked, glaring.

"Sorry, Boss, but…" The Cupid looked nervous.

"What?" Cupid Brandon asked, "Spit it out!"

"There's an intruder!" The Cupid spat out suddenly.

"What?!" Cupid Brandon yelled, "How?!"

"I-I don't know," Cupid Jacob said, "We just saw on the monitors."

"Inform Cupid Eddy and Cupid Double D!" Cupid Brandon yelled.

"Y-yes sir!" Cupid Jacob saluted and ran off. Just then, a red and pink swirling portal opened in the office and out popped Cupid Jimmy and Cupid Sarah.

"Cupid Jimmy!" Cupid Sarah!" Cupid Brandon yelled.

"Yes Boss?" Cupid Jimmy asked.

"Meet me in the confrence room in ten minutes!" Cupid Brandon barked, "In your Cupid clothes!" He hurried off, leaving Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy to glanced at each other, confused.


	2. Love Chaos

As per orders, Cupid Jimmy and Cupid Sarah met Cupid Brandon in the confence room, wearing their Cupid clothes. Sitting with him were Cupid Edd and Cupid Eddy, also in their Cupid clothes. Cupid Eddy and Cupid Sarah didn't get along very well, so they glared slightly at each other.

"Cupid Eddy," Cupid Sarah said. They didn't dare explode at each other in front of Cupid Brandon for risk of being fired.

"Cupid Sarah," Cupid Eddy replied with just as much hatred in his voice.

"Sit down," Cupid Brandon ordered Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy. They did so.

"So, what, may I ask, did you call us here for?" Cupid Edd asked.

"Some rouge Cupid broke in," Cupid Brandon began, "And, he...stole a batch of poison arrows. I made the mistake of not locking them up." Cupid Eddy held back a snicker.

"It's not funny!" Cupid Jimmy yelled, "If a rouge Cupid stole a batch of poison arrows, he could cause love chaos!"

"Exactly," Cupid Brandon said, "And he's already started with Peach Creek."

"What can we do to help?" Cupid Edd asked.

"First of all, you need to each take a bottle of the antidote," Cupid Brandon began, "Then, you need to find this rouge Cupid and capture him." Suddenly, Cupid Jacob burst in.

"Boss, sir, LoveBug eight has found the rouge Cupid!" He said. The five rushed into the camera room and looked at LoveBug eight. The Cupid had his back turned as he looked at human Brandon.

"He wouldn't dare," Cupid Brandon growled. Human Brandon was in school with his two friends, leaning against the lockers. The rouge Cupid snickered and readied an arrow. He shot human Brandon and he started floating after looking at his friend.

"Uh, dude, you ok?" His friend asked.

"NO!" Cupid Brandon yelled angrily. The rouge Cupid gasped and turned around to see the LoveBug. He growled and reached out to grab it and crushed it in his hand. The screen went blank. Cupid Eddy snickered.

"He made you gay," He said quickly. Cupid Brandon glared at him then turned to Cupid Jacob.

"Reverse the footage, quick!" He yelled at him. Cupid Jacob stumbled with the remote and reversed LoveBug eight. It paused on the face of the rouge Cupid. He had dyed blood red hair, green eyes, and was wearing a red and black shirt with a broken heart on it.

"There!" Cupid Edd said, pointing, "That's our Cupid."

"Let's go," Cupid Sarah said, pulling on her sling of arrows.

"And hurry," Cupid Brandon said. The four nodded and flew out the door. Cupid Eddy shot an arrow and opened the portal. They went through and popped out in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek, West Virginia.

"Ok, so, if my calculations are correct, he should be in Peach Creek High, as that's where human Brandon goes to school," Cupid Edd said.

"Ok, come on," Cupid Sarah ordered, leading the way.

"Hey, who said you could lead?" Cupid Eddy glared. Cupid Sarah stopped suddenly and turned to glare at him.

"Because," She began, "I'm the better Cupid. I was one before you were. I'm more expirenced."

"Well, I'm a better leader!" Cupid Eddy argued.

"Come on, you two," Cupid Jimmy groaned, "We don't have time for this!" The four flew off to Peach Creek High School. They found an open window and flew in. The looked around and saw a few couples that obviosly weren't meant to be. They flew by and splashed each couple with the sludge water, making them go back to normal. Each couple stared at each other before crying out and running away.

"Where could he be?" Cupid Sarah asked, dousing a couple in sludge water.

"I don't know," Cupid Edd said, doing the same, "Let's try the lunch room." They flew past a blue haired boy drinking from a water fountain, who stood straight up as they pasted him.

"Rolf once again smells the inky scent of mountain sprites," He said, slightly irritated. Cupid Jimmy glanced back and gasped.

"Guys, that's him!" He cried, "That's the guy that could see us!"

"But his eyes were all puffy," Cupid Sarah frowned.

"Then we don't have to worry yet," Cupid Edd said, "Hurry!" They burst into the lunchroom and skidded to a hault in the air.

"Oh my…" Cupid Edd gasped. Kids all over the lunch room were in wrongly-made couples, hugging and kissing. One was human Brandon and his friend, feeding each other pizza and laughing stupidly.

"Oh, that is not meant to be," Cupid Sarah groaned. She was about to splash the two, but a fast blur flew by, grabbing the bottle right out of her hand, "Oh no!"

"Nice going, brat," Cupid Eddy snapped. Cupid Sarah growled.

"How was that my fault?!" She yelled.

"Stop fighting!" Cupid Jimmy cried, "He's getting away!"

"Well we can't leave them like that!" Cupid Sarah said.

"I dunno, maybe he deserves it," Cupid Eddy said, "With how he treats human Bella."

"Because of what you did!" Cupid Sarah yelled.


	3. Inlisting Human Help

"Guys!" Cupid Edd yelled. Cupid Eddy and Cupid Sarah looked at him, "He's getting away!" Cupid Edd quickly splashed human Brandon and his friend before flying away, followed by the other three Cupids. Human Brandon and his friend, who were nibbling the same piece of pizza, looked at each other then spat the pizza out.

"What the heck?!" Human Brandon cried. The four Cupids chased after the rouge Cupid, trying to catch up with him. He flew into a large crowd of kids and disappeared.

"Dang, we lost him," Cupid Eddy said. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his human self with human Bella. Human Eddy moved human Bella's hair out of her face and she smiled. Cupid Eddy smiled too, "See? We're a good couple."

"Yeah, sure," Cupid Sarah said, "Now come on!" Cupid Eddy rolled his eyes and followed the others. They sped through the school, looking for the rouge Cupid. Just then, an arrow whizzed past, right in front of Cupid Jimmy's face, causing him to yell out. They look at the arrow stuck in the wall and saw a note attached. Cupid Edd took the note and read it aloud.

"'You should quit, while you still have your wits'," He read.

"What the heck does that mean?" Cupid Sarah asked.

"Who cares?" Cupid Eddy asked, "Come on! He's over there!" He pointed in the direction that the arrow came from: the library. They quietly entered and looked around. There were a few couples not meant to be. Cupid Edd took out his bottle of sludge water and was preparing to splash them when a speeding blur went past and snatched the water from his hand. He gasped. Cupid Eddy growled.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough!" He yelled, speeding after the rouge Cupid.

"Cupid Eddy, no!" Cupid Sarah shouted, racing after him. She caught him by his leg, "Stop!"

"What? Why?!" He yelled.

"That's not the way!" Cupid Sarah said, "We need to come up with a plan!"

"Plan shman," Cupid Eddy waved it off, "We just need to catch him, don't we?"

"You can't catch up to that!" Cupid Sarah yelled, "We need to corner or trap him!"

"Cupid Sarah has a good point," Cupid Edd agreed, "If we can trap him, it would be much easier."

"Ugh, fine," Cupid Eddy groaned.

"It seems that he's focusing on getting all of our bottles of antidote," Cupid Edd said, "So we need to be careful when using it." He went to take the bottle out but it wasn't there, "What the-?"

"Mty antidote!" Cupid Jimmy cried, "It's gone!"

"As is mine!" Cupid Edd frowned.

"He must have snuck up behind us while we were talking," Cupid Sarah growled.

"Well, we have to get them back," Cupid Eddy said, "Or else we can't fix all of...this." He waved to all the couples.

"Well, I guess it's time to come up with a trap," Cupid Jimmy said.

"But we have no bait," Cupid Sarah said, "It seems like the only thing he wanted from us was the antidote, and now he's got it all." Cupid Edd spotted human Rolf looking around, as if he were looking for them.

"I have an idea," Cupid Edd said, "But it means inlisting the assistance of a human."

"What?!" Cupid Eddy cried.

"But Cupid Double D, you know the rules!" Cupid Jimmy said, "We're not allowed to let humans know we exist! It could put our existence in jepordy!"

"If we don't fix this, it still will be anyway!" Cupid Edd said, "Besides, from what I heard, he already knows we exist, but not as Cupids."

"As 'inky mountain sprites'," Cupid Sarah said, "What was that even about?"

"I don't know, but," Cupid Jimmy looked at human Rolf, "He may be our only hope, if we can convince him to help."

"All we can do is try, right?" Cupid Eddy said.

"Right," Cupid Edd nodded, "But we need him to...what was it, you said? Squirt lemon juice in his eyes?"

"Yeah," Cupid Sarah nodded, "After we shot willy-nilly."

"Well then, let's lead him to the lunch room," Cupid Edd said, "Then he'll probably do so." The four Cupids flew, invisible, down in front of human Rolf's face. He sniffed and swatted at them.

"Rolf smells the mountain sprites!" He said. The group flew away and human Rolf followed, trying to swat them. They burst into the lunch room, where the seen was basically the same as it was three years ago.

"Enough!" Human Rolf yelled, taking out two lemons and squirted the juice into his eyes. His eyes became puffy and he looked around, "Peek-a-boo, Rolf sees you."

"Guys, it worked!" Cupid Jimmy cheered.

"Please, help us!" Cupid Sarah yelled. If they yelled loud enough, human Rolf could hear them.

"Help you?" Human Rolf asked, shocked, "Why would Rolf help mountain sprites?"

"We didn't do this!" Cupid Edd yelled, pointing at the lunchroom.

"Yeah, we're trying to stop the Cupid who did!" Cupid Eddy yelled. Human Rolf frowned.

"Why do you look familiar to Rolf?" He asked.


	4. Explaining

The four Cupids looked nervously at each other. Getting a human to help was one rule already broken, but telling him that every human had a Cupid counterpart? Would that be overkill?

"I-it's not important!" Cupid Sarah yelled, "The point is, we're trying to fix this!"

"Wait, I know!" Human Rolf yelled, "You're the two mountain sprites that came to Rolf's old school three years ago and created chaos!"

"Yes, we did that!" Cupid Jimmy sighed, "And we're sorry! We've been back to school and now we're trying to fix this!"

"We're better now!" Cupid Sarah, "We didn't mean to cause all that mess! We got carried away!"

"Hmm, Rolf forgives the mountain sprites," Human Rolf said, "For now."

"Ok, for one, stop with this 'mountain sprite' business!" Cupid Eddy said angrily, "We know mountain sprites, and they're beasts, and we don't want anything to do with them! They know nothing about real love! Second, we're Cupids! Get it right!"

"Cupids?" Human Rolf asked, confused, "As in the God of love that Rolf has heard stories about?"

"Yes!" Cupid Sarah yelled, "Why do you think we're wearing diapers?"

"Also, a Cupid is not the 'God' of love," Cupid Edd began, "It's a common mistake. Venus is actually the God of love. We are just her, for lack of a better word, minions of love."

"Yeah, Gods is going a bit far, don't you think?" Cupid Jimmy asked.

"Ok, so you're...Cupids," Human Rolf said, "And you're trying to fix this."

"Yeah," Cupid Sarah nodded, "And we're after a rouge Cupid who stole a sling of poison arrows."

"Ah, ok," Human Rolf nodded, "So, what can Rolf do to help?"

"Well, we need to catch the rouge Cupid and get the antidote back," Cupid Edd explained, "Then we can return everything everything to normal."

"Ok," Human Rolf said, "What does this 'rouge Cupid' look like?" Just then, a blur whizzed by, heading towards the exit.

"That!" Cupid Eddy yelled.

"Hurry, before he escapes!" Cupid Edd yelled. They flew after him, human Rolf running after them. They saw the rouge Cupid shoot again at human Brandon and his friend. They then saw him stop mid-air in front of the door.

"He doesn't know how to get out!" Cupid Edd realized, "He teleported here straight from our world into the school!" The rouge Cupid heard him and turned around, saw them, and flew off again.

"Darn, we lost him!" Cupid Edd panted, slowing down, "We need to trap him."

"Well, think of something!" Cupid Eddy said, "You're the smart guy!"

"Yes, but I don't know much about this world," Cupid Edd said, "I don't know my way around, I don't know where to get anything to build with, and I don't know how I would even build with materials this big!"

"Hmm, we need help from someone just as smart as you," Cupid Sarah said, "But bigger." She looked at Cupid Edd and his eyes widened.

"Oh no," He said, "No no no, we can't! That would be breaking the biggest rules of all!"

"If we don't love as we know it might cease to exist!" Cupid Jimmy said.

"Come on, Cupid Sockhead, there's no other way," Cupid Eddy said.

"But...but," Cupid Edd looked around and sighed, "Oh, alright."

"What are you talking about?" Human Rolf asked.

"Human Rolf, we need another human to help us," Cupid Sarah said, "Do you know human Double D?"

"Double D Ed boy?" Human Rolf asked, "Sure! Rolf knows where he is! Follow Rolf!" Human Rolf walked off and the four Cupids followed, Cupid Edd nervously. He didn't like to break the rules like this, but it was really the only way. Human Rolf lead them to a hallway full of lockers. They saw the human Eds talking.

"There he is," Cupid Jimmy said, looking at human Edd, "Or would it be 'There you are' since he's technically you, but without wings and, like, really big?"

"I'm not sure," Cupid Edd sighed, "But...let's go for it."

"Human Rolf, can you please lead him this way?" Cupid Sarah asked.


End file.
